The purpose of this study is to characterize the relationship of plasma lipases to lipids in patients with SLE, independent of renal function, liver disease, diabetes, thyroid disease and the potentially confounding effects of corticosteroids. Though it is known that patients with SLE often have a variety of circulating autoantibodies and that autoantibodies found in other disease states may inhibit LPL directly or indirectly, it is not well known whether autoantibodies or other inhibitors relate to lipid levels in patients with SLE. It is predicted that patients with SLE have one or more circulating factors which have the potential to directly or indirectly impair the actions of LPL, leading to hyperlipidemia.